


Brotherly Love

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Dark Lord commands, his followers can only hurry to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And They Danced by the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3262) by Eeyore. 



> Inspired by Eeyore9990’s piece **And They Danced by the Light of the Moon** , which set off my Rab, and he wouldn’t shut up until I wrote this. Based off my version of Rab, though a bit more realism than I usually allow him.

The meeting with the Dark Lord had obviously not gone well. Rabastan could hear his brother slamming his way through the house. It wasn't a good sign.

Knowing it would only be a matter of time before he was subjected to his brother's temper, Rabastan moved to the door of the music room as he heard Rodolphus approach. It was his favorite room in the house, and even Bella stayed away from the room, so it was almost a sanctuary. But there would be no safety there from his brother. Not if he was who Rodolphus was looking for in a mood like this.

Most would have held their tongue at the look on Rodolphus's face. But then, Rabastan had always been one of the only two people who could stand up to his brother's temper. "Looking for something, Ro?" he asked when he came into view.

Dark eyes focused on him, and the anger didn't abate in the least. If anything, it seemed even to grow. Normally, such a sight wouldn’t have bothered Rabastan in the least. It might have even amused him. But not today. Not so soon after a meeting with their Lord. "You," he snarled. He pushed Rabastan into the music room, then locked the door behind them. "You are an idiot," he growled. "Did you think he wouldn't notice that you only paid lipservice to finding a bride? That your attention strayed far too often to Black over any women in your vicinity? Did you think he wouldn't do something about it?"

The questions confused Rabastan, though there was a flare of joy in him that Rodolphus had noticed about Regulus. Still, he stayed calm. A part of him even wanted to encourage this rage in his brother. "Who? Notice what? What are you talking about?"

"He wants me to punish you for your...'unnatural tastes,' Rab." And Rabastan heard the note of horror in his brother's words at having such a conversation with their Lord.

It didn't stop him from laughing, though. "Does he?"

The laugh made Rodolphus strike out, his palm striking Rabastan across the face. "Idiot! You think this is a laughing matter? Do you know what I had to do to convince him to let me _just_ punish you? He could have had you killed!"

The laughter died on Rabastan's tongue, the black despair of not having what he truly wanted rising in him once more. "What do you care? You're the heir. Married. Go back to your wife and leave me alone. Maybe death would be better."

Rodolphus shook him. "Idiot! I don't want you dead! You...fool..." He pulled him into a harsh kiss, his lips crushing against Rabastan’s and pressing them into his teeth in a way that at any other time might have made Rabastan groan with lust. But now, it felt more like desperation. It was something they had done rarely since Rodolphus's marriage five years before. "You know who I want," he whispered.

Rabastan tried to pull away, but his brother wasn't letting go. "So punish me, then." Like he wasn't already punished enough when he saw them so frequently together.

"And when you return to your other lovers after, he will have me kill you myself, Rabastan. I can't..."

"You lost me five years ago, Ro," Rabastan said, his voice as soft as his eyes were hard.

"No," Rodolphus insisted. "You have to stop this now. Stop seeing him."

"And what? Get a fiancee? And which clingy or brainless pureblood chit do you suggest I engage myself to? And how long after our marriage do you think it will be before she starts whispering to her friends about how I cannot fulfill my duties?"

"If that is what it takes. We will find a way to tie her to us, Rab. To keep her quiet."

"Indeed? The way you keep yours quiet?"

This time he didn't even see the hand before the slap struck his cheek. "Don't you dare! You have no right!"

Hand on his cheek, Rabastan glared up at his brother. "I had once. But no more. Tell me, just what _did_ you have to promise him for this, ‘favour,’ Ro?”

Rodolphus’s eyes slid shut, and Rabastan knew he’d hate the answer at the look on his brother’s face. “A son within a year.”

Rabatan’s heart went cold at the words. “So kill me, then, and have done with it. I won't pretend any longer. Not for anyone."

He watched as his words broke something in Rodolphus, turning away to hide it just a touch too late. The momentary flash of weakness made Rabastan want to lash out again, but he held his tongue for now. "I will punish you, as my Lord commands. And when he hears of more, I will do what he asks..." He turned back again to meet Rabastan's eyes, a touch of hope still lingering in his own. "But not until he does. Just...don't see Black again?"

"Not like I can, Ro. He seems to have disappeared anyway." Rabastan was rather surprised that Rodolphus hadn't heard. Hadn't Bellatrix been close to her cousin?

There was a sort of fierce joy on Rodolphus's face. "Good. When he returns, keep it that way. Perhaps you should take a mission. Ask our Lord to send you somewhere...earn a bit of favour. And once he deals with the Potters, everything will be better. Perhaps then he'll even be lenient."

All the words brought to mind for Rab was a lifetime of watching his brother with that woman, and his stomach turned. "If you wish, Ro," he said softly. "So...here? Or in the cellar?" Rodolphus would need a memory for their Lord to find. At least the cellar was soundproof. No one would hear his screams.

Rodolphus, his proud, strong brother, looked as though he was the one facing punishment. "Yes, the cellar." He turned toward the door, then looked back at Rabastan. "Rab..."

"I know. You don't need to say." Because if he heard the words now, they would break him. It could wait until after.

Rabastan watched as his brother opened the door, then followed him from the room, bracing himself for the punishment that was to come.


End file.
